Sakura's mistake
by Loots
Summary: Sakura tries to get her parents to stop fighting. Now she thinks that was a big mistake, seeing as the night she speaks up her parents get killed. Now what is she going to do?
1. Default Chapter

Sakura's P.O.V  
  
It was almost morning, the sun was just rising and Sakura was laying in bed, in her now empty house, face stained with tears, as she continued to rap her arm in the bandages she found in her medicine cabinet. She didn't get any sleep that night she kept rethinking all the mistakes that had cost her a lot of trouble. She began to cry again after remembering the look on her parents face before they were killed. She felt so horrible as she helplessly watched her parents get killed in front of her very eyes.  
  
Flashback  
  
'He came back for me? Why? What did I do?' "Just leave me alone!" She kept running as fast as she could. She thought she could take him by herself, but she was mistaken. Just then a black blur flew past her face and the next minute she felt a searing pain in her left arm. But she kept running she wouldn't stop until she got away. 'Why did I have to be so thick headed!?!?' she thought as she rebound off a near by tree, out of the way as a kunai was thrown at her. She was getting really scared now. Silent tears fell down her face. 'I knew I couldn't take him by myself. I should have brought help. So what if it was one ninja, I should have thought about my actions first. Now my parents are dead and its all my fault!'. At this point real tears were falling. She then stopped and turned around. She used her multiply technique, surrounding him and ran in different directions. The real Sakura then got her own kunai and threw it at him. It hit him square in the back and he winced. Sakura lost him for now. She could now see the village and ran even fast. She almost made it when she felt another searing pain in her back. 'DAMMIT! HE FOUND ME!!' By now her vision was going blurry and she was suffering from blood loss. Sakura multiplied again and this time just ran. And luckily for her she lost him. 'I'm such a dumbass.........' she thought trying to hold out just until she got to the village. 'help! That's what I need!' 'you can't do that!' 'why not?' 'think..' 'shit! I'm gonna be in a hell load of trouble when Kakashi finds out about this!' 'bingo!' So instead of going to get help she ran back to her now blood stained house to get herself cleaned up and bandaged.  
  
End flashback  
  
She went downstairs to where her parents' dead bodies were laying just last night. She let out another sob. She wasn't going to school today and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. "Why did I have to be so, so STUPID", she said out load as she mentally slapped herself in the face. 'Mom, dad.......I'm so sorry I let you guys down, I'm sorry I got you guys killed!....What am I gonna do now? Where will I go? I'M TO YOUNG TO LIVE ON MY OWN!', 'calm down girl you know you can take care of yourself.' 'Ya but what if I get caught? What will happen to me then?' 'Then you'll figure something out. You're not stupid you know that.' 'How can you say that after I just got my OWN PARENTS KILLED!!!' 'you KNOW what I mean, you'll be fine' 'ok I can do this. I don't need help, I can take care of myself. I can do this on my own.' "Now I got to go to bed before I faint. I lost way to much blood last night....".  
  
Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke P.O.V.  
  
The next morning Kakashi was the first person to get to their usual meeting spot, for once. Sasuke was the first of the three to arrive, which was normal. Then Naruto arrived in his usual hurried state, which was also normal. But some how he arrived before Sakura, and that's not normally a good thing.  
  
"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late" Naruto said as Sasuke just let out a 'humph'. "Thank god were used to it" Kakashi said as he grinned at the blonde haired ninja. Kakashi was getting ready to go when he looked at his team, he realized, SAKURA! "Has anyone seen Sakura? She's normally the first one here. Naruto did you see her on your way to here?" "No, now that you mentioned it why isn't she here?" he replied. "She's probably sick or something, 'why should I care anyway, that just means there's one less annoyance for today'. Can we go already?" Sasuke added. "Ok let's go" Kakashi finished. 'But it's weird, Sakura has never missed class.... ever. Hmmmmmm'. And cell 7 went on their way to get started. While Naruto starts to think, 'I wonder why she isn't here?'  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
Sakura was laying in bed thinking over what happened over the last few days. She remembered constantly being woken up in the middle of the night by her parents fighting or her mother crying or hearing the door slam as her dad went for long walks to cool down. They never talked to each other anymore and Sakura couldn't take the tension that was always held whenever both parents were in the same room.  
  
Flashback  
  
Sakura just got home from school when her parents were in the middle of a fight. You could here what they were saying from outside. Sakura got all tense and felt the anger rise inside of her when she heard her mom yelling. "Look what you've done, now we missed our appointment. We were supposed to be there an hour ago so we could get to the lawyers office" "What when were we going to the lawyers? You never told me about this!" "Oh don't play dumb! You see, this is why we're getting the divorce in the first place. You just don't get it you think life is just gonna wait up for you. Well guess what, it's not gonna happen!" "Well I'm sorry that everything is my fau-" "WOULD YOU BOTH JUST STOP IT!!!!" "Sakura, I didn't know you wer-" "So when were you planning on telling me? Huh? Were you just gonna let it slide by me? Do I have to go around always guessing what's going on?" "Sakura I was gonna te-" "Ya, sure that's what you said when we were moving to. Mom I'm tired of listening to you always yelling at dad and telling me that he has know future and stuff!" "What, you told her that?!?!" "Well maybe I did. It's true you aren't gonna make it in reality!" "We'll see about that. If I wont last let see what happens to yo-" "DAD?!?! Your know better telling me I should move in with you before its to late! The truth it, you both won't make it with an attitude like that! You can't even hold a marriage together, let alone yourselves!" "Hey watch it. Do you want to go to your room?" "No, I want to get some sense into your thick skulls! That's what I want!" "That's it, go to your room!" "Who's gonna make me? I'm going for a walk I'll be back later!" "Hey get back here!" "NO!!!!"  
  
End flashback  
  
She still felt horrible and the worst part was that she never got to say sorry to them. Sure they needed a little waking up but she was really harsh on them. 'I feel so horrible. Like it's my fault they were fighting. I know they were fighting before but I shouldn't have gotten involved. It was so stressful I couldn't take it anymore' and she let out a sigh. 'I need to take a walk..' and she went downstairs to get her jacket and found a note on the table.  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
Your dad and I feel so bad. We never knew that our fighting affected you so much. If we knew we would have found a better solution. Your dad and I are going out to sort things out. We'll go to a counsellor and sort this out. We love you very much and we never wanted you to feel like you did today. So if you are ever feeling like we need to sort something out you just come talk to us about it all right? We love you and we want you to know you can come to us for anything.  
  
Love mom & dad  
  
P.S. if were not here when you get back, which we most likely wont be, there so Mac and cheese in the cupboard for you. Love you.  
  
"But your NOT here, so I CAN'T talk to you! I WANT YOU BACK! Please come back!" she yelled and ran out the door, tears now streaming down her face. 'I just want to go somewhere and die!' .She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she wanted to get away from her house and go somewhere quite. But is that what she's gonna get?.... 


	2. Sakura's mistake ch 2

Yay you came back and I got reviews! Does that mean you like the first chapter? If you did I know there were a lot of mistakes in the first chapter, so I'm going to edit it and repost it. Well here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please review I would REALLY appreciate it. And let me know if there are any mistakes. Don't forget I'm new at this (if you didn't already know). Anyway enjoy the story! (Oh, and when I said therapist I meant councillor, I couldn't remember what it was called (man I feel stupid))  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
Sakura kept running she didn't want to stop until she was all alone. 'What are you doing!?!?! What happens when someone sees you out of school?' 'OH YA! I for got about that, good thing I bought a new jacket, know one will recognize me, hopefully..' Sakura quickly put on her jacket and kept going, trying to avoid being seen by anyone. 'What if that guy is still out there? What if he's working undercover and has to kill me now because I know he's out there? I have to tell someone' ' NO, you can't tell anyone you'll get in trouble. Big trouble, you know that. Besides, you're too much of a goody two shoes anyway. You have let loose sooner or later.' 'But what if I didn't want to let loose? What if I like being perfect? I mean my parents are DEAD! I will never see them again! Because of me they wont be there for me anymore... look what I've done...' Tears started to stream down her face again she just wanted to die, she wanted to go hide in some corner. She went to the local park and found a grassy patch surrounded by trees and small hedges. It was away from everything else. This is where she wanted to be. She sat under a big shady tree and fell asleep crying.  
  
Everyone else that matters P.O.V. (didn't know what to put)  
  
Kakashi was just finishing up there training for the morning. It was going on lunchtime. Everyone, even Sasuke (only a little, because that's all anyone would talk about all day), was still wondering why she hadn't shown up. Her parents didn't even phone or anything. Yes, people were getting worried. And the reason everyone was so worried is because in the history of her life, Sakura has never missed a class, ever. Naruto went off on his own. He was concerned about Sakura. He was starting to think something was really wrong. 'Where are you? Why didn't you come to come to school today? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?' Then he thought to himself, 'I'm just over reacting' when he heard someone call from behind him. "Hey Naruto!" He heard a voice from behind him and turned around to see who it was. When he looked he saw Ino bounding up to him. "Hi Ino, what do you want?" he asked a little confused as to why she was talking to him in the first place. She hates him. "Um, I wanted to know, is it true that Sakura's not here today?" she asked while crossing her fingers behind her back and preying it be true. "Ya its true, why?" he asked "Oh, um, I just wanted to know because, um, she's never absent and I wanted, um, to know if it was true." Ino quickly replied. Her real goal, though it was quite obvious, was so she could have some "quality" time with Sasuke. Ya, like he wanted it. "So thanks Naruto" she said before running off. Naruto didn't reply. He knew exactly why she wanted to know if Sakura was here or not and frankly he didn't care. He just went off and ate his lunch in peace. Meanwhile Sasuke was sitting under a big shady tree enjoying his peaceful lunch, alone, just the way he liked it. He let out a sigh and thought to himself ' this is the way I like to spend my lunch time, in peace and quite...' when all of a sudden... "Hey SASUKE!" Ino came running up to him and sat on the ground right in front of him. 'Aww great just when I was enjoying my lunch time' "Hi, uh, I was wondering if, ya know, I could eat lunch with you today.......just the two of us?" Ino pleaded give him the best puppy dog face she could. He groaned. "I'd rather no-" "GREAT! So what do you think of Sakura, I mean don't you think she's annoying?" "She's not the only one on the list." "Really? You mean you have people like Sakura always hanging off you as if you belonged to them?!?! I mean it's one thing to follow you around everywhere but when they don't leave you alone for a single second. That's going to far." Ino said giving Sasuke a pity. Sasuke looked at her in disgust, he couldn't believe she just said that and thought to yourself 'GOD! Talk about a dumb blonde, sheesh! She's worse then Sakura' and at that said "Hey there's your sensai, he's coming this way" Ino's face went from shock to scared in a matter of two seconds as she turned around. "What?!?! Those stupid..... they said I wouldn't get caught if I snuck out the window!" and Ino turned around to stare face to face with the air behind her. "Huh?" was all she could say as she turned and saw that Sasuke was gone. Once again all she could say was "Huh??" and was left by herself.  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
When Sakura woke up she looked around and couldn't remember where she was and started to panic. 'Hey cool your jets girl, you just fell asleep in the park that's all. You didn't go to school today, remember?' 'Oh ya......wait, I didn't go to school today?!?!? WHAT was I THINKING?!?! I NEVER miss school! OH MY GOD, I'm in so much SHIT its not even funny! Ugh......ya this is great, what am I gonna do?' 'Relax all you gotta do is tell Kakashi that you were sick' 'but I've never missed school even when I was sick' 'then just tell him that you were so sick you couldn't move' ' but what if he asks why my parents didn't call?' 'You...uh...tell him that they go to work before your up, and...that they didn't know you stayed at home.' 'Ok that might work, but what happens when he phones home and know one answers? He will probably send a letter home and want my parents to reply. Then what?' 'You wait a few days and convince him that you already gave him their reply. And that he lost it.' Sakura was stumped, she didn't know how to deal with a situation like this. 'I know! I'll just stay at home from school, know one will ever have to know about what happened.' Sakura started to head home. Though Sakura was a little more emotionally under control, she still had this sinking feel in her gut that told her she should talk to some one. And she knew she probably should, but she was scared of what might happen to her if she did. She would probably be sent off to an orphanage and would never be able to see her friends, or Sasuke, or Kakashi, or Naruto. Or, she might be sent away to live with some crazy relative that she never met and would be forced to scrub the floor with a used toothbrush. Or, what if she got into trouble with the person who killed my parents? If they were not out to kill me already they would be for sure. The truth was she didn't know what to do or who to go. She desperately wanted to talk to someone, but didn't know who she could really trust with something like this.  
When she got home and walked up her front steps, Sakura noticed she had a letter in her mailbox. She went over to it took out the letter. It was a regular white envelop, and on the front read 'Sakura'. Curious as to what was contained inside, she opened it up and read it,  
You better watch yourself, because if you spill one word to anyone, you will end up just like your parents. And after watching us do our work I'm sure you know what were capable of. So I suggest you be a good little girl and behave because if anyone comes after us we know whom to blame.  
This was too much to soon for Sakura. She was terrified. All these questions started to pop up inside her head. Questions like: How do they know my name? Why did they kill my parents? How do they know my name? What did they do to deserve this? How will I be able to explain this to Kakashi? How do they know my name? She went inside to make herself something to eat, realizing just how hungry she really was.  
  
So that's the second chapter. I know I took a long time to post it but here it is. I hope you like it and plzz review. Thanks. 


End file.
